


tiny kitchen rights

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Drabble request: domestic bucky/reader with slow dancing in the kitchen or something sweet like that
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511978
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	tiny kitchen rights

“Bucky! _No_!!” You squeal and clutch at his arms with all your strength. The air whooshes around you and you feel yourself being tilted back dangerously, but you’re too scared to open your eyes and see your kitchen swirl around you.

“Come on, doll, you don’t think I’d drop you!” Bucky laughs above you and as much as you love his laugh and seeing him happy, you still don’t dare to look at him.

He holds you in his arms for a few seconds, but soon pulls you upright carefully. Once you’re sure your boyfriend isn’t making you hover above the floor, you peek an eye open, only to be met with his bright grin.

“You know I’d never drop you.” Bucky whispers, and you know. You know he’d never allow even a scartch on you, but truth be told, you could never get used to just how strong he is.

“I know.” You sigh when his forehead touches yours. “But there’s hardly any space to cook in here, let alone dance.”

Bucky only hums as he wraps his arms around your waist and sways you back and forth slowly to the rythm of some old song coming from the radio. Your tiny kitchen never seemed to deter Bucky from living out the romantic dream of dancing in the kitchen, which he insisted on often. Something about the kitchen being the heart of the home and it being something people used to do, he’d always explain.

And despite both of you constantly knocking things over, hitting your elbows against the wall or tripping over that one edge of the small rug that refused to stay flat, you still indulged him, especially on beautiful, golden sunsets like today. That small, dreamy smile and his soft demeanor always leaves you unable to to say no to him.

So, just like this, you knock over a box of unopened cereal that you never bothered to put inside a cupboard and laugh along as Bucky twirls you around in your spot and greets you back in his arms with a sweet peck on the lips.


End file.
